Rules of Engagement Miscellaneous Characters
Book 1 Chapter 1 'Nana' First mentioned here, Nana was the grandmother of Main Character and her siblings. Her last will is the reason for them to join the cruise on the Ember of the Sea. She goes on to play an important role via her letters to Main Character, Brother, Bookish Sister, Party-Girl Sister and Cousin that the player gets to read throughout the series. When Nana was about the age of the siblings, she went on a cruise and met her husband. In Book 2, Chapter 3, Bookish Sister mentions that Nana had a secret banana bread recipe. Nana appears offscreen in a flashback during a premium scene in Book 2, Chapter 5 when Brother talks to her on the phone. Then it revealed that she is one of the reasons why everyone thinks Elena is Brother's girlfriend: Brother told her that Elena picked the Christmas present for her and his sisters immediately assumed they were together. Nana heard it and said she could finally rest easy knowing he is not alone. He didn't want to correct her. In a premium scene of Chapter 12, Brother tells Elena that Nana used to spoil him and his siblings when they got sick. In Chapter 17, after having received her third proposal, Main Character writes Nana a letter. In Book 3, Chapter 1, the siblings receive new letters from her containing some items of special meaning. Main Character gets the blue ribbon that Nana wore when she found out that she was pregnant with the siblings' mother. Brother gets the engagement ring that Pop Pop once gave to Nana. Party-Girl Sister gets an antique compass. Bookish Sister gets a candle that she has to light together with a special person during a floating lantern ceremony in Istanbul. This is where Nana and Pop Pop kissed for the first time and lit a candle together. Cousin's letter includes the family photo of Nana, Cousin and the four siblings. Nana chose wedding planner Carmen and the location for Main Character's wedding. It is the place where a photo was taken of Nana and the siblings' mother. Nana had promised Main Character to go there together, but they never did. Main Character also reveals that Nana wanted her grandchildren to remember their Filipino roots. Nana signed Party-Girl Sister up for Singkil dance classes. Nana is originally from Fuijan province and first traveled to Manila and finally to the USA. In Chapter 7, Bookish Sister attends a film festival and learns that Nana was the most generous sponsor in the history of this festival and accepts the award posthumously on Nana's behalf. In Chapter 9’s premium scene, Party-Girl Sister tells her love interests that she and Nana would go to watch old Italian movies at the drive-in. In Chapter 12, it is mentioned that she and Pop Pop celebrated their first anniversary in Vienna. Her favorite color was green. Main Character says she "loved being active and out in nature". In a premium scene of the same chapter, the siblings and Cousin can browse through Nana's photo album and read her notes. Nana wrote that her mother, the siblings' great-grandmother, had a strawberry shortcake roll recipe and that she used it to help Brother and Main Character make a birthday surprise for their father. In Chapter 17, her ashes are scattered at sea. Her real name isn't revealed until Newlyweds when it is stated that Cousin named her daughter after her. It is also revealed that she gave a lake house to Aunt in her last will. 'Unnamed Parents' First mentioned in conjunction with Nana, the parents of Main Character, Brother, Party-Girl Sister, and Bookish Sister died in a car accident when the siblings were young children. The mother was Aunt's sister and Nana's daughter. In Book 1, Chapter 18, Aunt uses the memories of her late sister to guilt Bookish Sister into leaving the ship and pursuing her projected career path. In Book 2, Chapter 14, Brother says Mom used to eat olives and orange slices when she was pregnant with the twins. In Book 3, In Chapter 4, Main Character mentions that their mother, just like Party-Girl Sister, once took Singkil dance classes. Party-Girl Sister taught some steps to their father, but he kept tripping over the bamboo poles. In Chapter 5, Main Character mentions to her fiance that her parents were high school sweethearts. Dad loved to tell the story of how they met in math class and she asked to borrow his pencil but he gave her his heart. They were married in a church in Barcelona. Aunt reveals to Main Character that their parents separated for a year. Main Character and Brother turn to Dinesh for confirmation because he knew both their mother and father in college. The parents were both on Student Council. In Chapter 9's premium scene, Party-Girl Sister tells her love interests that their dad used to make spaghetti and speak in a fake Italian accent. He'd serve each bowl and say, 'This is the most delicious dish you've ever tasted!' in his cheesy accent. In Chapter 12's premium scene, it is revealed that after Brother and Main Character's birth, they thought they could never have children again. Nana wrote that Bookish Sister and Party-Girl Sister were miracle twins. In Chapter 15, Bookish Sister lights the candle she received at the beginning of the book. It contains a fairie brooch in Art Nouveau style. Bookish Sister remembers that it was Nana's favorite brooch but as Cousin reveals, it originally belonged to the siblings' mother. After her death Nana used to wear it all the time as a way to always keep her daughter close. According to Cousin, the mother loved fairies. Chapter 2 'Pop Pop' First mentioned here, Pop Pop was Nana's husband and the grandfather of Main Character and her siblings. Nana met him when she was about the age of the siblings and went on the same cruise. They shared their first kiss in Istanbul. He was the one to propose. In Iceland, they decided to have children together when they saw a couple playing with their daughter. Pop Pop and Bookish Sister were especially close because they were interested in the same things. She used to sit with him in his workshop; he taught her how to fix and build everything from wind-up robots to model cars to pocket watches. It's the reason she became fascinated with machines and learning about them. He and Nana celebrated their first anniversary in Vienna. He died shortly after the siblings' parents died, as revealed in Book 3, Chapter 12. Brother mentions that Nana always talked about her and Pop Pop's time in their rowboat, the tradition which you are following with your groom, rowing to your wedding. Chapter 7 'Dog' He is a birthday present for Claire Pierce, who gets out of his gift box and goes into the kitchen looking for food. Party-Girl Sister tries to put him back into his box while Carter distracts Claire. An image of the dog is also shown in Book 3, Chapter 18, if Main Character and her new husband spend their honeymoon in the Bahamas and talk about animals. It resembles the dog that can be adopted in Most Wanted. Chapter 13 'Waiter' When the Business Guy takes Katie to Paris for a date, the waiter takes their order. In Book 2, Chapter 4, he is a server at the speakeasy that the Bartender takes you to. When you mention he looks familiar, he denies meeting you before. However, he speaks in "1920s prohibition character" and you are not sure if his denial is play-acting or real. His character model will be used for Daniel in the Royal Romance series. Chapter 15 'Crewmember' Little is known about him. ''Trent'' uses him to get ''Katie'' to unknowingly sign the marriage license to him by telling her that they are visas. This is most likely unwittingly since as far as we know he doesn't speak Cordonian. He appears uncomfortable during the entire exchange. He reappears in Book 2, Chapter 13 and then it is revealed that he is the concierge. He got Audrey tickets to L.A. when she decided to leave the ship. Pixelberry gave him the same outfit as Chaz, another character in the Rules of Engagement series. His appearance was also used for a Front Desk Clerk in LoveHacks, Book 2. 'Police Officer' When ''Leo'' takes Katie to see the sunset on private property, she catches them and is ready to arrest them. You learn later that Leo told her who he was in order to get the two of them out of trouble. Pixelberry gave her the same face, eye color, hair color and skin color as Leila, a character in The Freshman and The Sophomore series and as Isa, the principal in High School Story, Book 2. Chapter 16 'Blake's Parents' When Party-Girl Sister goes to the kitchen to talk to Blake, she overhears him on the phone with his mother and realizes he sends money to his parents to take care of his father's medical bills. Chapter 17 'Bouncer' When you and ''Dean'' are on a date, he is a bouncer at a club you can go into for diamonds. His appearance is shared with Randall Grimes and one of the bikers from the LoveHacks series. Chapter 18 'Captain John' He is the captain of the cruise ship, Ember of the Sea. He is mostly seen at official events since the main characters do not interact with him much. ''Nicole'' and Audrey play a game where they steal his hat from him to see if they can as part of Audrey trying to get Nicole to loosen up and enjoy life more like Nana wanted her to. As a result of this he is better disposed to like ''Jess'' over Nicole. Although not much is known about him, he appears in all three books that take place on the cruise and plays a part in some major events of the story. Among them Jess being put in the position where she quits her job at Nomade so that Blake can keep his job rather than have Blake and Jess relationship looked at too closely when ''Mallory'' points out that Blake is showing too much favor to her. The favor is earned, but if John looked too closely, he would likely discover things they didn't want him to know and Blake would be fired. In Book 3, John joins your fiance's bachelor party and in Chapter 16, he is officiating Main Character's wedding. He bears a heavy resemblance to Alejandro, as well as Lancelin St. Claire from The Royal Romance series. Book 2 Chapter 3 'Random Girl' When Bookish Sister and Paolo get their first task to find out the problem with the sunscreen Le Prosy, they go to a London park and Paolo takes of his shirt to draw attention. This girl approaches him. She resembles Vanessa Kingsley from James: Masquerade Ball. 'Random Guy' While Paolo is talking to the random girl, Bookish Sister approaches this random guy. She can either take the same approach as Paolo, trip him or persuade him. If she tries to persuade him, he will tell her that he is already wearing SPF 150 and Bookish Sister will mention that the sunscreen has SPF 1000. He will tell her that the name of the sunscreen sounds like leprosy. He resembles Todd from Most Wanted. Chapter 4 '???' He appears if Main Character and Bartender choose to search a dive bar for the speakeasy. He won't answer any of Main Character's questions but will give them quote as a hint for both the location of the speakeasy and the author of the password. He resembles one of the Centurion bikers from Most Wanted and one of the bikers from the LoveHacks series. 'Actress' She appears in the theater together with Actor. Main Character and Bartender have to recite the password to them. Actress resembles Rose Blake. 'Actor' He appears together with Actress. He tells you in rhymes that you have to deliver them the password for them to show you the secret door. He resembles Trystan Blake. 'Jon Contrado' At the speakeasy, Bartender tells you about his best friend. They met in Hawaii when Bartender was still a child and his father was stationed there. They grew up together and they always had each others backs. They both enlisted after high school. Jon became a navy pilot and Bartender became a SEAL. Bartender was on a tour when he heard that Jon died. He then decided to finish his contract, got a bartending license and started working as busboy. Chapter 10 'Driver' After waking up to realize that Paolo stole her security badge to Mansingh Transglobal, Bookish Sister is trying to get to the building in time for her presentation with Paolo so that she can still potentially get the internship. Near the beginning of the dash for the building a limo driver pulls up and offers her a ride. She can accept the ride and get there without any fuss or choose to run the whole distance in order to save the money the limo ride would cost. His appearance is used many times over the course of various series. It is was first used for the Pilot in Most Wanted. 'Security Guard' When Bookish Sister reaches Mansingh Transglobal without her security badge, she still has to get into the building. There is a security guard she has to convince to let her into the building. No matter what she tries, eventually, she does get into the building for her presentation. Her appearance is used earlier in the series as a police officer who busts Main Character and European Guy when they are trespassing on private property. 'Mason' If Bookish Sister decides to talk to Blaire Hall after declining the internship, Blaire speaks about Mason, her ex-husband and Grace's father. Mason and Grace are shown to have a strong father-daughter bond in the flashback scene. Chapter 14 'Alejandro' Alejandro is a food critic who visits Nomade, a fine dining French restaurant aboard the ship. His review and recommendation of the restaurant and its staff play a role in whether or not the restaurant earns Michelin stars. His character model resembles Felix from the LoveHacks series, and is used for Lancelin St. Claire from The Royal Romance, Book 2 and the America's Most Eligible series. Chapter 15 'Boss' A premium flashback scene reveals how Brother chose to start his own firm: Brother was working for this unnamed boss who refused to accept a pro bono case of domestic violence. The conversation escalated and Boss suspended Brother who answered that he quit. According to Brother, Boss had five dogs and bought himself a World' Best Boss mug to display in his office. He resembles Jamie Brooks from Most Wanted, Book 1, and Frank from LoveHacks, Book 2. Chapter 16 'Groom' Party-Girl Sister and Blake are able to attend his wedding together. Party-Girl Sister notices he looks downcast and approaches him. He tells her he is having trouble with his speech since he is used having a script. Party-Girl Sister can tell him to tell the story how they met, and it is revealed that some time ago, he had a severe accident while shooting a film in Tanzania. He woke up in hospital and was told to never be able to work on a movie set again but she was there to help him and gave him hope. He resembles Ryan Summers. Book 3 Chapter 2 'Dalia' Dalia is a friend of Carmen and the owner of the bakery in Amsterdam where you and your fiancé choose your wedding cake. Chapter 3 'Ava Sloan' Ava is Business Guy's mother who only appears if Main Character is engaged to him. He will mention her several times in Book 3, for example in Chapter 9 and Chapter 12. She also appears in Chapter 16 and Chapter 17 for the wedding. Ava is a bank teller and taught him to be hard-working, but also to rejuvenate regularly. He mentions that she makes a mean lasagna. In a premium scene of Book 3, Chapter 8, if he is Main Character's fiance, he will tell her how Ava almost drowned in a wave pool as a child and had to be resuscitated. Ava is afraid of waterparks ever since but kept going with him. When he asked about it, she told him "it's important to face your fears instead of letting them control you." She shares the same forename as Ava Cunningham, a character from the It Lives series. 'Elsie' Elsie is Bartender's younger sister. Like her brother, she was in the Navy. They are both competitive when it comes to challenges like playing soccer. Elsie and her brother are shown to have a strong sibling bond as mentioned by Bartender: she has a bad habit of being overprotective of him every since they were kids. She also stood up for him when he was being bullied. Elsie only appears if Main Character is engaged to Bartender. She records the wedding on video for their mother, gives a toast to you and her brother, and shortly dances with him. She will also attend the housewarming party in Newlyweds. Chapter 7 'Leo's Mother' If European Guy is Main Character's fiancé, he talks to her about his mother. She always hated flying, and to her, private jets and helicopters were another thing she disliked about the courtly lifestyle. She thought it was a life of excess and she enjoyed simpler things. She disliked the constant press exposure and she found it hard to handle the politics. She asked Constantine to give up the crown for her, but he couldn't do it to his people; so she left and they haven't heard from her since. In Chapter 5 of Rules of Engagement: Newlyweds, if Main Character marries Leo, he will tell you that he received a letter from her. Chapter 10 'Mary' Mary is the owner of the boutique your character goes to for her wedding dress. According to Carmen, they used to be real close. Chapter 13 'Charming' Charming is only seen in a flashback scene of Book 3, Chapter 13, where it is revealed that he is the father of Cousin's baby Amelia. They had a one night stand which resulted in her getting pregnant. Cousin told him about her pregnancy but he didn't want to be involved with the baby's life. His real name was never revealed. His character model is similar to Victor, a character from The Haunting of Braidwood Manor, and a bartender named Billy in Red Carpet Diaries, Book 1, Chapter 8. Chapter 18 'King Varden & Queen Ailsa' If Main Character and her husband spend their honeymoon in Scotland, they will listen to the audio tour about the castle. The narrator tells the story of King Varden of Cordonia and Queen Ailsa of Scotland. The two kingdoms were sworn enemies at some time in the past but Varden and Ailsa fell in love with each other. They both suddenly disappeared, leaving their kingdoms behind, which led to speculation by historians that they secretly eloped to be together. The narrator goes on to say that according to legend, the tree that was planted the day Ailsa was born stopped growing the day she left. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'Rules of Engagement' Characters Category:Groups